Calixis Sector
HISTORY The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial hero Lord Militant Angevin more than a thousand years ago. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as an Imperial Saint. The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this collection of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late. GALACTIC POSITION To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its nearest neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lay the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars. SECTOR GOVERNMENT The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules the sector in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao, and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. Sub-Sectors Adrantis *Baraspine - A small Imperial hive world. Blackshine Nebula Drusus Marches *47 Kapella - War world - Near Blackshine Nebula in the Drusus Marches, Undergoing Imperial pacification. *88 Tanstar - Frontier world - Navy Depot *Archaos - Hive world - Planet of philosophers. *Askelphion Secundus - Pleasure world Drusus Marches - Josian Reach *Acreage - Feudal world - Josian Reach - Civil war in the grand realm of Ascandia. *Abandoned Hope - Forbidden world - Josian Reach - Access forbidden by Inquisitoral order Malfian *Alactra - Hive world - Malfian Sub Sector - *Aryus One - Feudal world - Malfian - Close to the Halo Stars. Golgenna Reach *Pry - A Gas Giant that is orbited by space station 41 Pry. Un Categorized Planets *Avitohol Forbidden/Xenos The Periphery Ongoing war between Orks and the Imperium. *Balecaster Feudal Markayn Marches - *Baraspine Hive Adrantis - *Belacane Forge Markayn Marches Famed for its Stasis Technology *Belahaam Forbidden/Xenos Hazeroth - *Bloodfall System Death Worlds Hazeroth - *Bront Hive Golgenna Reach Home of Brontian Longknives IG Regiment *Calistra Frontier Markayn Marches - *Canopus Hive Josian Reach - *Cantus Hive Markayn Marches - *Cindar Mining Malfian - *Cloister Frontier Hazeroth Once a bastion of the Black Templars *Clove Hive Hazeroth Main base of Clovis Ministorum. Home to the 23rd Drusus Dragoons. *Coseflame Feudal Adrantis Chasm city-states. Famous ore exports. *Cryptus Cemetery Drusus Marches 'Trip to Cryptus' is a euphamism for death *Cyclopea Forge The Periphery Civilised world. *Cyprian's Gate Pleasure Hazeroth - *Cyrus Vulpa Agri Golgenna Reach Savannah-covered, herds of grox *Dalthus Mining Hazeroth Miners noted for gaudy trinkets and charms *Diogenes IV Research Station - Space Station - Drusus Marches - Anchored in the centre of the infamous Pulsars *Dreah Agri Markayn Marches - *Drusus Shrine World Shrine Drusus Marches Also known as Sentinel *Drystan Construction Yards - Space Station The Periphery Towards the Scarus Sector *Dusk Feral Malfian - *Dwimlicht Feral Hazeroth - *Elros Feudal Hazeroth An all-female death cult dominates this planet *Endrite Feral Drusus Marches Population revere ruined hulk of an Imperial battleship *Faldon Kise Frontier Malfian - *Farcast War Malfian - *Fedrid Feral Markayn Marches Forest World with many deadly species *Fenksworld Hive Josian Reach Battlefleet Calixis depot *Fervious Feudal Drusus Marches Formerly known as Vasenrule *Festus Feudal Malfian - *Fydae Minos Agri Malfian Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system *Gallowglass Agri Malfian A moon rather than a planet. *Ganf Magna Frontier The Periphery Feral orks at large on this planet. Polygum is exported. *Gelmiro Primus War Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Gelmiro Secundus War Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Gelmiro Tertius War Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Grangold Dead Adrantis Acid storms *Granithor Cemetery Golgenna Reach - *Grove's Fall Hive Markayn Marches Sentinel production *Gunpoint Hive Hazeroth Now a byword for failure *Guytoga Hive Hazeroth - *Hadd Forge Golgenna Reach One of The Lathes *Haddrack Death Drusus Marches Mechanicus explorator base/Sollex Admech sect. *Heed Dead Markayn Marches Battle site of Angevin Crusade. Firestorms. *Hereticus Tenebrae Special Moves About Also known as the Tyrant Star *Hesh Forge Golgenna Reach One of The Lathes *Hesiod's Wake Agri Hazeroth - *Het Forge Golgenna Reach One of The Lathes *Heterodyne Feudal Hazeroth Mechanicus domain / Feudal-tech experiment *Hilarion Agri Hazeroth - *Hippocrasian Agglomeration Space Station Adrantis Orbiting Morwen VI *Hredrin Hive Josian Reach Psykers (Gaolist Astropaths) *Ichovor Feudal Hazeroth World of swamps and rotting forests *Idumea Forge Hazeroth - *Iocanthus Agri Golgenna Reach Source of Ghostfire Pollen *Junos Mining Malfian Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system *JXM A18Z Forge Malfian A civilised world *Kalf Frontier The Periphery Home of the Sand Devil *Kao-li Forbidden/Xenos Josian Reach - *Karrik Death Markayn Marches Orbited by The Pearl Moon *Kenov III Death Malfian Home of the Ripper Whips *Kessae Frontier Malfian Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system *Kinog Pleasure Malfian - *Klybo Dead Markayn Marches Rumour of hidden STC *Kommitzar Penal Hazeroth Notorious prison planet *Kormisoshi Dockyards Space Station Adrantis Located to the coreward of Tranch *Kudrun Frontier Josian Reach - *Kulth War The Periphery Ork invasion - conflict is in 83rd year *Kuluth War Malfian - *Lacusta Feral Drusus Marches Home of the Windriders IG Regiment *Landunder Hive Malfian Inverted colonies dangle from planet's crust *Lehyde Ten Frontier Adrantis All attempts at colonisation to date have failed *Lind Hive Malfian The Lindwyrm Armoury produces grenades *Lo Hive Drusus Marches Home of the Loi Metalworks Armoury *Loss Feral Malfian - *Luggnum Mining Golgenna Reach Ore exports *Lycosidae Dead Golgenna Reach Legio Venator Fortress *Maccabeus Quintus Shrine Drusus Marches Home of the Black Order *Malfi Hive Malfian Believes it should be the sector capital and protests the supremacy of Scintilla *Malice War Hazeroth Frontline of 'Wrack War' *Mara Forbidden Hazeroth Ice world and formal penal colony - Access Forbidden *Marioch Frontier Adrantis - *Merov Hive Golgenna Reach Home of the Merovech Combine *The Misericord Spacecraft Golgenna Reach Chartist Vessel *MMX 215 Forbidden Malfian - *Monrass Feral Drusus Marches Lush and verdant backwater *Mortressa Death Adrantis Home of renowned 'Scythewind' regiments *Morwen VI Dead Adrantis Used as a training ground by certain regiments of the Brontian Longknives. *Mosul Frontier Markayn Marches - *Mundus White Dwarf Malfian Orbited by Port Goston *Munsk Feral Josian Reach - *Nahme Mining Malfian - *ND0/K4 Mining Golgenna Reach Gas mining operations *Omnicron 71-DX Forge Adrantis Near the Adrantis Nebula *Opus Macharius Forge Drusus Marches Named after Lord Solar Macharius *Orbel Quill Agri Malfian No one here lives past 40 *Orendal's Tomb Shrine Josian Reach - *Palinurus Rhys Frontier Josian Reach - *Pellucida IX Mining Drusus Marches Mechanicus Demsene *Penopass Feudal Malfian - *Percipre Agri Hazeroth World covered in extensive greenhouse complexes *Perinetus Forge Adrantis Floating forges in orbit for spacecraft repairs *Phagir Dead Hazeroth Once an agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus *Phyrr Death Hazeroth Home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat *Piety Hive Drusus Marches A world of scum and villainy *Piety of Seth Shrine Adrantis - *Pilgrim's Pause Cemetery Hazeroth - *Prester Myra Cemetery Josian Reach - *Port Gavinus Space Station Golgenna Reach Popular commercial shipping station *Port Goston Space Station Malfian Main headquarters for Battlefleet Calixis *Port Wander Space Station Beyond Drusus Marches Last stop before The Halo Stars *Prol IX Hive Markayn Marches Home of the Decalogues of Prol *Protasia War Malfian System has declared independence from the sector *Purgatory of Soubirous Mining Hazeroth - *Quaddis Pleasure Golgenna Reach Famous for wines. Private pleasure palaces for the wealthy. *Regulus Agri Hazeroth Run by the Celestine Alliance *Reshia Shrine Josian Reach - *Reth Pleasure Adrantis Part of the Tephaine System *Ryboth Forge Markayn Marches - *Sabriel Space Station The Periphery Abandoned and forgotten Mechanicus outpost *St. Astrid's Fall Frontier Hazeroth Moon orbiting Gas Gaint known as Sekmet *Sacris Forbidden Drusus Marches A virulent plague is raging on this planet *Samson IV Hive Hazeroth - *Scarric XXII Unclassified Hazeroth Actually a dump planet for the systems waste - used as a hideout by smugglers *Scintilla Hive Golgenna Reach Sector Capital *Seedworld AFG:218 Forbidden/Xenos Malfian Possible Eldar holding, cordoned off by Battlefleet Calixis *Sephiris Secundus Mining Golgenna Reach Site of the Gorgonid Mine *Settlement 228 Frontier Golgenna Reach - *Sheol XVII Asteroid Hazeroth Penal colony and Mechanicus outpost *Siculi Agri Adrantis Part of the Tephaine System. Many lakes produce a crop of Protoalgia. *Sigurd IV Hive Josian Reach - *Sinophia Frontier The Periphery - *Siren's Den Pleasure Markayn Marches - *Sisk Feudal The Periphery - *Skorgulian Forge Adrantis - *Sleef Dead The Periphery Uninhabited. Warp Vibrations. *Snowden's World Frontier Josian Reach Home of the Slaughter-Families *Solomon Hive Markayn Marches Departmentum Munitorum Fiefdom/Chemical Refineries *Sophano Prime Mining Golgenna Reach - *Soprony Forbidden/Xenos Hazeroth - *Soryth Mining Adrantis Frozen gas mining *Sozomen's Last Stand Agri Markayn Marches - *Spectoris Agri Drusus Marches Water World *Stilicho Space Station ? Mostly deserted - some pirate activity *Strank Feral Golgenna Reach Swampworld, home of the infamous Stenchbeast of Strank *Stygian Prime Agri Hazeroth Cold world with subterranean fungus farms *Synford Forge Hazeroth Baneblades produced here *Synford II Forge Malfian - *Tephaine Hive Adrantis Part of the Tephaine System *Tephaine Minor Agri Adrantis Part of the Tephaine System *Thical Hive Drusus Marches Planet of ancient laws and restrictive customs *Threnos Dead Hazeroth Sometime confused with the Threnos Zone *Threnos Zone Forbidden Drusus Marches System of 13 planets avoided by ancient custom *Tranch Hive Adrantis - *Tsade Dead Josian Reach - *Tsade II Agri Josian Reach - *Turanshush Forge Markayn Marches - *Tygress I Frontier Drusus Marches - *Tygress II Frontier Drusus Marches - *Tygress III Feral Drusus Marches - *Tygress IV Dead Drusus Marches - *Tygress V Feral Drusus Marches - *Valon Urr Shrine Golgenna Reach - *Valos Krin Feral Hazeroth World of ash storms and fire *Vaxanide Frontier Malfian Developing into a Hive World *Veneris Shrine Drusus Marches Mountains resemble certain Imperial saints *Vigil Dead Drusus Marches Extensive ruins. Xenos population destroyed some 5000 years ago. *Volonx Feral Adrantis - *Woe Death Josian Reach - *Xeiros Prime Forbidden Malfian Former agri-world, under virus quarentine *Ysai Ydumee Frontier Golgenna Reach - *Zel Primus Unclassified Drusus Marches - *Zel Secundus Death Drusus Marches - *Zel Tertius Frontier Drusus Marches Newly settled, a model colony *Zillman's Domain Feudal Josian Reach Reported visit by the Tyrant Star 8 years ago *Zumthor Frontier Josian Reach - *Zweihan's World Hive Malfian Famous for St Castor the Obviate